Meant To Be
by SpecialAgentMikey
Summary: Nikita and Michael are in HIGH SCHOOL! They will soon discover what fate has planned for them.
1. First Day As a Senior

**New story!**

**So, this is about Nikita and Michael in high school :) Just a product of my imagination...**

**And! I own nothing...**

* * *

><p><span>Meant To Be<span>

Chapter 1: First day as a Senior

Michael West woke up to the voice of her mom, Hillary West.

"Michael! Michael, honey! You better get up now or you'll miss your first day as a senior!"

Michael's eyes shot open as his eyes caught his clock, 7:50 am. He only got 10 minutes to prep for the first day of senior high!. He scrambled as he stood up and ran through the shower. Michael moved as fast as a speeding rocket. After shower hegot dressed up with his cool clothes with his leather jacket, marked West is the Best at the back.

He got his hairgel and placed it carefully on his hair and got his special comb and combed his hair gently trying not to destroy his hairstyle so that he could try to impress the girls.

After his hair period, he got his bag and helmet and grinned to himself. _'This better be a great day'_ he thought to himself.

He ran down the stairs and kissed his mom on the cheek before rushing for the door.

"Won't you at least have breakfast?" Hillary asked.

"Not hungry Ma!" Michael called back.

Michael hopped in his black ducati and sped away for school.

* * *

><p>Nikita Meers woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She opened her eyes gently and read her clock, 7:00am.<p>

She sighed to herself. _'Plenty of time to prepare for my senior year'_ she thought to herself.

Nikita got up slowly from her bed not wanting to wake up her dad, Roger Meers.

She stepped in her shower and relaxed at the warm feeling the water is giving her. After a few minutes... she stepped out of the shower stall and got dressed.

Nikita went downstairs and found her father reading the morning paper.

"Morning Daddy!" Nikita greeted and kissed her dad on the cheek.

"Morning sweetheart." Roger replied as he took another sip of his coffee.

Nikita made herself PB&J. "Want some Daddy?"

Roger looked up at her and smiled. "No thanks sweetheart. Don't want to tire my baby girl on her first day as a senior."

Nikita chuckled. "Daddy, making PB&J isn't that hard to make." She said as she took a big bite at her sandwich.

Roger took another sip of his coffee. "Would you like me to give yo a ride to school?"

Nikita gave her father a huge smile. "Would you daddy?"

"Anything for my pumpkin."

Nikita rushed to her father's side and hugged him tightly. "Thank you daddy!"

Then the clock started to release a very annoying sound. CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

"Looks like its time to go." Roger stood up and got the keys for the car.

Nikita got her bag and got in the car. Roger started the car and they went their way for Nikita's first day of senior high.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) There!**

**Whaddaya think everybody? :)**

**Great start?**  
><strong>I'd appreciate more reviews. Thanks! :)<strong>  
><strong>-LEX<strong>


	2. Nice to Meet You

**New Chapter! Enjoy!**

**I own nothing...**

* * *

><p><span>Meant To Be<span>

Chapter 2: Nice to meet you

* * *

><p>Michael parked his motorcycle with the other's. He removed his helmet in a stylish way that made all the girls giggle. Michael is indeed the most handsome guy in the school and all the girls think that he is the hottest of the hot.<p>

He grabbed his back and slung it behind his back.

Michael was moving and walking slowly and grinning at every girl that smiled at him. _'Nice! Got the girls' hearts for the first day! Good move.'_ he thought.

He was so busy trying to impress the girls when suddenly...

"Ow!" He heard a girl's voice and he realize that they bumped to each other.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry, are you alright?" He asked worried that he could've hurt her.

Nikita looked up at him and stared for a moment at his face. _'Cute'_ She thought.

"Ms. Are you alright?"

"Uh..Yeah...No...I mean.. Uh.." She stammered.

Michael smiled and offered his hand, she gratefully took it and he pulled her up to stand.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm okay." She smiled.

"You sure? Let me make it up to you. I'll walk you to you're class."

"Oh, you don't have to."

"But I want to." He insisted.

"Okay. If that's what you want." She smiled

Michael smiled back and they heard the school bell ring.

"What's your name?" Michael asked.

"Nikita, Nikita Meers." She smiled. "What's yours?"

"Michael West." He offered his hand again and she took it and they shared their first handshake.

"Nice to meet you Michael. Whoose class are you in?"

"Uh... Mr. Duval."

"Really? Then we're on the same class then."

"Really? That's great! Come on, we're gonna be late."

"Ok."

* * *

><p>When they finally reached Mr. Duval's class they took their seats and they sat next to each other.<p>

In the middle of the class Michael got bored and he glanced at Nikita. _'Pretty'_ He thought.

Nikita felt someone's eyes are on her and she turned to see Michael staring at her. Michael quickly turned his face back to the front.

Nikita smiled and blushed a little.

Michael checked his watch and checked the time. 8:42 am. _'Crap! 3 hours more.'_ he thought.

He then got a piece of paper and wrote. He then slid the paper to Nikita.

Nikita looked at him curiously but took it anyway. She read it. _'I'm bored. :( Are you?'_

Nikita grinned and wrote back and slid it to Michael. Michael read it._ 'Poor you. :) Not much but I'm getting there.'_

Michael smiled to her and the cycle continued.

They wrote each other until it was already time for lunch.

They walked off together and laughed.

"You're know that?" Nikita asked.

"Sometimes." He replied giving her his signature grin.

"You're cute when you do that you know." Nikita said and right away regretting it. _'Why the hell would I say that?'_ she thought.

"Thank you!" He said grinning again.

She turned red and she gave him a smile.

He saw that she is completely blushing. "Wanna come sit next to me?"

Nikita turned to Michael and smiled big. "I'd love to."

They sat together and ate.

"You have boyfriend?" Michael asked.

Nikita answered quickly. "No."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing." He said smiling.

* * *

><p>After school they went to the parking lot and chatted for awhile.<p>

"How come you don't have any boyfriend? You're very pretty." Michael said meaning what he said.

Nikita stared at him in shock. "You really think I'm pretty?

"Yeah! Why would I lie about something so obvious?"

Nikita flushed red again trying to hide it she looked down then up again she looked at Michael. "Thank You." She said softly.

Michael smiled. "Would you like to ride with me?" Michael asked pointing at his Ducati?

"I..uh.." She stammered again.

"Come on, I'll ride you home." And he gave her his signature grin again.

Since Nikita couldn't resist it she gave in. "Ok. But not so fast, ok?"

"Sure."

Michael gave her a helmet and Nikita climbed behing him. "Hang tight!" Michael said as he started the Motorcycle.

Nikita hugged his waist and smelled his scent._ 'God! He smells so good'_ She thought.

Michael's Ducati soon moved forward and their on the road.

"What street are you?" He asked.

"Pavilion street." She replied.

"You kidding me?"

"No."

"That's my street too!" He said cheerfully.

"That's great!"

They continued moving and they finally are there... Pavilion Street.

"I can't believe we're neighbors!" Michael exclaimed.

"Its so great that I finally know someone near my house."

"Yeah. Well its nice to meet you Nikita! See you tomorrow and we could ride my Ducati."

"Yeah sure!" She started walking to the porch.

"Wait!" Michael stopped her.

Nikita turned and smiled. "Yes Michael?"

Michael looked at her and smiled. "Can I call you? I mean later."

"Sure." She smiled at him and gave him her number.

"Later." He said

"Later." She echoed.

After she entered her house she leaned her back against the door and grinned like a fool._ 'I think I might get a crush on the first day'_ She thought.

Michael got up to his room and jumped._ 'Score!'_ He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

**So?**

**Is it good?**

**Reviews please! :)**

**Nxt chapter will come at friday...**

**-Lex**


	3. A chance and A Rival

**Hey guys! I'm backkkk :)**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews people. :) I'm really thankful.**

**Here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy it :)**

**Oh I almost forgot, I own nothing..**

* * *

><p><span>Meant To Be<span>

Chapter 3: A Chance & A Rival

* * *

><p>The next day, Michael and Nikita both woke up early for school. They rode Michael's bike and had a very fun ride. They did a little flirting and many smiling at each other moments.<p>

When they got to class Michael was shocked at what he saw...

"Crap! I can't believe I forgot about the test!" Michael said covering his face with his hand.

"You didn't study?" Nikita asked.

"No!" Michael frowned.

Nikita got an idea. "Don't worry I'll help you."

"How? You'll help me cheat on my test?" Michael asked with a glint of joy in his eyes.

"No seaweed brain, I got a better idea." Nikita smirked.

Michael smirked back at her. "Whatever it is, it better be good."

"Trust me."

Nikita told her the plan and they both laughed and chuckled.

A few moments later the test has now started...

"Ready?" Nikita whispered.

"I'm ready if you are." Michael whispered back.

Michael took uneven breaths and he groaned in pain.

"Mr Duval! Mr Duval! Michael needs to go to the clinic. He's having an asthma attack." Nikita said faking the panic mode.

"What... How?...Okay bring him there fast!" panicked also.

"Yes Sir!" Nikita answered with a mocking salute.

Nikita lifted Michael and placed her arm around his waist. Other students were staring at them.

"You need some help with him?" A student asked.

"No thanks, I can handle this." Nikita said struggling.

When they got near the clinic hall. They both laughed silently and they got out of school and they walked and talked all the way.

* * *

><p>They sat on a park bench and watched the kids run around with their kites.<p>

"Thank you for saving me." Michael said.

"Your welcome." Nikita smiled.

Michael stared at her for like an eternity, Nikita noticed it.

She turned her head to face him. "What? Is there something in my face?"

Michael kept staring at her. "No, you're just..."

Their face comes closer and their gap becomes shorter and then...

A soccer ball hit Michael's leg.

"**Owww**!" He exclaimed.

"Michael! Are you okay?" Nikita asked worried.

"I'm sorry Sir. I'm really very truly sorry Mr." The little boy who owns the soccer ball said with true sincerity.

Michael faced him. "It's okay buddy just... don't do that again. Okay?"

The boy's face lit up. "You can count on me sir!"

Nikita smiled at the boy. "What's your name cutie?"

The boy blushed. "The name is Cameron Jaxson, the world's next soccer superstar!"

Nikita and Michael both chuckled and Michael picked up Cameron and placed him at the middle of the bench.

Cameron looked at Nikita and then at Michael. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Nikita blushed. "Oh no honey we're just-"

Michael cut her. "Yes. She is." Nikita flushed pink and was very shocked at Mivhael's answer.

Cameron smiled. "You two are cute together."

"Why thank you." Michael replied and then shot Nikita with a smirk.

Then a lady shouted. "Cameron honey! It's time to go home!"

Cameron jumped from the bench ans looked at them again. "That's my mom. See you guys tomorow?" Cameron looked at them with pleading eyes.

"Sure buddy, we'll be right here tomorrow." Michael smiled at hi.

Cameron's smile reached his ears. "See ya!" And he ran off to his mother.

Nikita remained silent for a long time and then finally broke the silence. "Why did you say that I'm your girlfriend?"

Michael looked at her. "Because I thought you could give me a chance.."

"A chance for what?"

"A chance to show you how I feel."

"What?"

Michael kneeled in front of Nikita. "I'm asking for your permission Niikita Meers, can I court you from this day forward?"

Nikita was very shocked at Michael's statement. "Michael trust me you dont't want to be with-"

"I'm just asking for a chance Niki." Michael said with pleading eyes.

Nikita gave him a smile. "Okay. I'll give you a chance."

Michael stood up and hugged her. "Thank you!"

* * *

><p>They got back to school and by the time they got their it's already lunch time.<p>

Michael walked with Nikita and sat with her. And they ate quietly.

They we're having a peaceful moment when suddenly...

Someone shoved Michael and then took Michael's seat. And he looked at Nikita. "What's your name beautiful?"

Michael was struggling to get up because of his fall. Nikita looked at him and she wants to help him but the guy who shoved Michael back is blocking her.

"Who do you think you are? Why did you pushed Michael?"

"Ohhh. The girl has an attitude. I like wild girls. Name is Stan Outlaw." Stan puts his arm around Nikita's waist but Nikita wiggles it off.

"I'm not interested." Nikita walked away from Stan and came to check on Michael. "Michael, you okay?"

"Not really."

Stan glared at Michael. "I'm gonna get the girl. I always win."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

**Finished! Ha next chapter in a few hours. :)**

**Thank you and more reviews!**

**-Lex**


	4. Pretending & Sacrificing

**I'm sorry for the delay, Anyway here is the new chapter.**  
><strong>ENJOY!:)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><span>Meant To Be<span>

Chapter 4: Pretending & Sacrificing

* * *

><p>Michael groaned because of his hurting back and head. He opened the fridge and got an ice pack. He placed it directly on his head and he winced at the contact of the coldness.<p>

Michael coudn't stop thinking about Stan's glare. 'It was pretty scary' he thought.

Then his mind floated to Nikita, Nikita...

His daydream was halted by his mother's voice. "Michael! Michael honey,can you help me with the groceries?"

Michael groaned and stood up hesitantly still holding the ice pack on his head.

When his mother saw this she started to get worried.

"Michael. Oh my God! We should get you checked up. What happened did you pick on a fight in school?" She asked while examining his bruise.

"I'm fine Ma. It's just a small bruise." Michael insisted.

"Okay. Just tell me what happened and I'll see if I can file charges." Hillary teased Michael slightly.

Michael gave him a small smile. "Mama, it's not that bad. I just fell in my chair and hit my head." Michael felt bad about lying to her mom but he's glad his mom bought it.

Hillary gave him a smile. "Alright just be careful next time baby." She stood up and kissed Michael where the bruise is placed.

Michael smiled at his mom. "I will mama."

* * *

><p>The next day Michael rang the Meers' doorbell. No one answered. He tried again. No answer.<p>

'_Where the hell is Nikita'_ he thought.

He drove to school and searched for Nikita. No sign of her.

He went inside, that's when he saw her.

Holding hands with... Stan, Stan Outlaw.

_'Why?'_ he thought.

_'Why would you do this to me Nikita?'_

When Nikita saw him, she gave him a guilty look then they walked towards the jocks' table.

He heard Stan said. "Hey guys! This is my new girl, Nikita Meers."

Michael felt his blood boil, he felt betrayed and hurt. 'You said you'd give me a chance' he thought

He turned to walk away fighting to not to let the tears to fall.

Nikita saw this and she felt like crying. She wants to run to Michael.

Stan's grip to her hand became tighter. "Don't even think about it." He whispered.

Nikita glared at him. "I need to go to the girl's room." She said still glaring.

Stan slowly loosened his grip on her and let Nikita go.

Nikita made her way to the hall that Michael took.

She kept searching for him but he was nowhere to be seen.

Then, she saw him leaning against a wall, hands in his pocket and staring up the sky.

She walked towards him. "Michael." She said softly.

Michael turned his face to look at her. He stared at her for awhile. "What?" He said coldly.

Nikita was hurt by the way he spoke to her. "Michael... you need to understand that... I-"

"You what Nikita? You what?" Michael shouted at her.

Nikita was speechless, tears building in her eyes. "Please don't-"

"Please don't what?" Michael walked close to her, so close that their faces were only inches apart. "Please what Nikita?" He said softly but anger still in his voice.

Nikita can't say a word, she could only think that their faces were only inches apart and if she move her face just a little more closer to him their lips would meet.

Michael glared at her. "Nikita, you said you'll give me a chance. But what did you do? You chose to hook up with that bastard!"

Nikita let the tears down her cheeks. "You don't understand Michael."

Michael let out a loud mock laugh. "Oh, I completely understand! You want to be with him instead of me because he's more popular than I am."

Nikita choked back a sob. "That's not true."

Michael started to back away. "It is Nikita." Then he turned his back and walked away.

Nikita crouched down and cried ike a baby. 'If only you understood'

* * *

><p>Michael ran upstairs, he decided to be alone. And the only place that che could be alone is in the rooftop.<p>

Once he is in the rooftop he took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "Why did you do this to me?"

"Maybe because you have to learn from it." A voice said behind him.

He turned around and saw a girl sitting behind the plants. He walked towards her.

"What?" He asked.

"I said, maybe you have to learn from it." The girl smiled.

"Learn from what?"

"Your bad experience."

"You don't know me."

"Yeah, maybe I should know you. Hi I'm Cassandra Ovechkin, and you are?" She held out an hand.

This made Michael smile. He took her hand and shook it. "Michael West."

Cassandra grinned. "Well Michael will you like to walk with me."

Michael hesitated but he gave in. "That'd be great."

"So, will you like to talk about it."

"I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Okay.. But if you need help I'm always here to talk."

Michael had a stange idea that popped to his head. "You... you could help me with something."

"What is it?"

Michael thought he was gonna regret this but he was desperate. "Will you pretend to be my girlfriend?"

Cassandra stared at him then laughed. "Nice one Michael, didn't know you were such a humor guy."

"I'm serious."

"Are you crazy?"

"No I'm perfectly sane today."

"Why?"

Michael told him about Nikita and all.

"Please... for me." Michael pleaded her with puppy dog eyes.

Cassandra couldn't hold it. "Oh, All right."

Michael jumped in joy. "Thank you!"

"But there would be no kissing and holding hands. Okay?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Nikita is sitting beside Stan barely touching her food.<p>

"Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry."

That's when she saw Michael walking with Cassandra. She felt a stab of jelousy rush through her body.

When their eyes met Michael's hand automatically reached for Cassandra's.

Nikita saw this and she stood up and went outside before Stan can stop her.

When Michael saw her walk away he felt guilty.

Cassandra snatched her hand away from Michael. "I thought we agreed that NO holding hands and-"

She was cut off by Michael. "It worked. She must be jealous by now."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Nikita sat on a bench outside watching the preschoolers play.<p>

_'What is he trying to do'_

_'Does he know that I'm hurting'_

She thought about how she truly care for Michael and why has she done this for him.

_Flashback_

**_Nikita walked early to school._**

**_Once she's inside the hallway she bumped into someone._**

**_"Oh I'm so sorry." Then she looked up and saw Stan._**

**_"Hey pretty face, nice to see you again."_**

**_Nikita tried to walk pass him but he's too big._**

**_"Slow down there doll."_**

**_Nikita glared at him. "Don't ever call me doll."_**

**_Stan grinned evily. "Wild. I like wild girls. What's your name dollface?"_**

**_"Why would I give you my name?" Nikita asked coldly._**

**_Stan grabbed her arm roughly. "Tell me your name!"_**

**_Nikita's arm was starting to form a bruise. "Nikita."_**

**_"So Nikita, I want you to be my girlfriend from now on."_**

**_Nikita was shocked they just met and he is certainly not her type. "WHAT? I don't even know you! I hate you and i don't want to be your girlfriend!"_**

**_Stan tightened his grip on Nikita's arm. "If you refuse to be mine then I'll make sure that, that Michael West will not get you either."_**

**_Nikita's eyes turned to frightened eyes. "What are you gonna do to him?"_**

**_"Trust me you don't wanna find out."_**

**_"Okay. Okay, just don't hurt him. Please."_**

**_Stan smiled and loosened his hold on Nikita's arm. "Good girl." He slid his arm on her waist. "Come on walk with me."_**

**_Nikita looked at him angrily but she had no choice. 'I'm sorry Michael' she thought._**

_End flashback._

Nikita let the silent tears fall down her cheeks and she felt lost. Michael had no idea how much she's sacrificing for him.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

**Done! Next chapter will be on friday!**

**I love your reviews everybody. Keep it going!**

**-LEX**


End file.
